dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fusion
Fusion (合体, Gattai; lit. "Union") is the process of merging two separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. When properly fused, the single being created has an astounding level of power, far beyond what either fusees would have had individually. So far, it has been shown that there are at least six different ways to fuse. Types of fusion Namekian Fusion sex is a temptaion caused by a sensation in a mans variation in mah ballsack lick them dry mom get them good and dry while i R.kelly style you and shit on you face The largest dick with this type is that once bigger and it cannot be undone even by methods that can undo Potara fusions (such as being absorbed inside Buu, evidenced by the fact that Piccolo was found in Super Buu's body, but not Nail or Kami). Both the host and his partner have separate consciences, where the host has control of the body while the partner just watches from inside the body, though they are capable of talking with the host's consent. Also, the non-host still retains his conscience; during his fight with Imperfect Cell, Piccolo gives Kami credit for coming up with the idea of playing possum in order to extract information from Cell. It is also possible to merge with more than two Namekians, though it seems the non-host ceases to exist as a body, seeing as how the Dragon Balls turn to stone when Kami and Piccolo merge. The resulting fusion causes a massive power boost; prior to fusing with Kami, Piccolo (who had trained for the arrival of the Androids and had fused with Nail) had fallen by one punch to the stomach by Android 17. However, the resulting fusion caused Piccolo to be even with and at times overpower the Android. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Piccolo absorbs King Piccolo (making him truly complete), and the absorption is enough to increase his strength to the point of being an equal with Super Buu. In the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, the Namekians, including players' avatars, have the ability to use this technique. Known users *Piccolo + Nail = (Piccolo's Body) *Piccolo + Kami = (Piccolo's Body) Fusion Dance A fusion (フュージョン, Fyūjon) performed using the Fusion Dance, a dance developed by an alien species called the Metamorans which Goku learned in the Other World. It was first introduced when the threat of Majin Buu emerged. The dance results in a completely new merged being with characteristics from both mergers. The newly fused body is dressed in Metamoran attire; a dark colored vest lined with light colored linen, white pants with a cloth belt and boots. The Fusion only lasts 30 minutes. There are certain requirements to the Fusion Dance as opposed to the Potara Earring fusion. The mergers need to have equal power and similar height. Each character stands six paces from each other, side to side. They hold their arms out so each person's arms point away from their partner, palms open and facing forwards. While saying "Fuuuu..." each person shuffles their feet sideways towards their partner. Both people must take exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, each person swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to their partner's. Then, while saying "sion..." each person swings their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists. At the same time, they must bring outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing their partner and their foot level with their knee. Finally, each person shouts "Ha!" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards their partner. They bring their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" (in relation to themselves) with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point each person's fingers should touch their partner's fingers. If both characters do this exactly right, the fusion will be successful. They must always mirror the other merger otherwise would result in a faulty version. The whole process is rather short despite the long description. The limits of the Fusion Dance is very great in comparison to others. For instance, the fusion only lasts 30 minutes at most and that can be cut down further to as little as about five minutes if too much power is needed to sustain the form or damage is taken in. Another weakness is its unreliability. Suppose in combat when you and your partner decide to fuse and your partner fails to mirror you, you would most probably find oneself desperately clinging to life as you both wait for the 30 minutes to end, as you result in an extremely weak obese version of the fusion with not even the ability to scamper around without catching his breath, or a sickly, skinny old version that can barely stand on his own two feet. However, if the fusion does succeed, the new merged being will find the results are well worth the risks, though initially, to access advanced states such as Super Saiyan, the two fusees must first be transformed into the state prior to performing the dance, though with training they will learn the ability to transform even whilst fused, at will. The Fusion Dance creates a being that resembles both people pre-fusion, but can have a dominant side in both their behavior or appearance. Once the fusion is successful and the fusion expires, the two fusees will not find themselves able to fuse again without an hourly resting period, as shown by Goten and Trunks' inability to resume their Gotenks state after they separated against Super Buu, which did not happen when the fusion failed and the two assumed their fat and skinny states. However, in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goten and Trunks seem to somehow have de-fused themselves after accidentally fusing into Fat Gotenks, contradicting this. In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the only characters to use the Fusion Dance are Trunks and Goten. Their first attempt results in a fat Gotenks, the second in a skinny, old Gotenks, but the third attempt produces the true Gotenks, who fights Majin Buu. He later fights Super Buuin the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and again, as Super Saiyan 3, on Kami's Lookout. This quick unlocking of the state and its usage however shortens the time that they could stay fused tremendously. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Goku persuades Vegeta to do the Fusion Dance with him to form Gogeta and destroy Janemba. Their first attempt, however, results in a fat Gogeta named Veku, as Vegeta had his fist clenched when his finger was supposed to be extended, from only just having seen the dance from Goku. The Fusion Dance is also used in Dragon Ball GT, when Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta to fight Omega Shenron, though the fusion wears off before Gogeta can destroy him. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan can do the Fusion Dance and become Tiencha. This and all "fan fusions" are strangely removed from its acclaimed sequel, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Fusions can also be terminated if the fusion takes on too much damage. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Goten and Trunks fuse to fight Hirudegarn and during the battle, the monster hits Gotenks with sufficient force to separate Goten and Trunks far before the 30 minute time limit is reached. Known users *Goten + Trunks = Gotenks *Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta/Veku (Fat Gogeta) *Goku + Piccolo (Demonstrated the technique without actually fusing) *Krillin + Piccolo (Demonstrated the technique without actually fusing) Potara Earrings The Potara Fusion is performed using the earrings that the Supreme Kais wear normally. These earrings combine both users into a new being with complete attributes in the final product all the way down to their clothes. This fusion does allow for advanced transformation states such as Super Saiyan forms to be accessed even after the fusion, though the Old Kai comments that they could technically merge whilst at full power in the state, but it will shorten their lifetime significantly from being unable to fall out of the form. Unfortunately, barring any extreme environmental circumstances with properties magically or otherwise capable of dissolving the Potara fusion (such as Vegito's absorption into the innards of Majin Buu), merged beings are forced to stay together forever and will never be able to break whether the two fusees like it or not. Using the earrings is very simple, in comparison to the fusion dance. Each person puts on the earrings on the opposite ear of their partner. The orb on the earring glows and both users are thrown together. The new being emerges glowing in green light with the earrings still on each of the two ears. So far in the Dragon Ball universe, only three of these fusions are accounted for: One with Vegeta and Goku to make Vegito, one with Kibito and the Eastern Supreme Kai to make Kibito Kai and another with Old Kai with an Old Witch. All of these transformations give the new merged being a great deal of power from both mergers, so much that Vegito in his base form finds himself completely dominating Super Buu with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo all absorbed into his body before even transforming into his Super Saiyan form. It would seem that in a fusion with a Kaio-shin, the Kaio-shin tends to be dominant. For example, When the old Kaio-shin (who is young at the time) accidentally fuses with the witch, the only real changes to him are his age, his voice (which only sounds older) and the witch's magic-powers. Also, with Kibito-Kai, the only real changes are his hair style, (he adopts Kibito's hair) his clothing, (he adopts Kibito's red Kaio-shin uniform) and his abilities (he gains all of Kibito's and East Kaio-shins' abilities). His voice is completely unaltered from Supreme Kai, and from the way he looks back at Majin Buu's history, he is clearly more Supreme Kai than Kibito. The voices are an effective way to tell the difference between Potara fusions which include a Kaio-shin and those that do not, as Vegito is depicted with a dual voice consisting of both his fusees' voices, similar to Fusion Dance warriors, in both the original Japanese version and the FUNimation Dub, though he is depicted with one voice in the Ocean dub. Another aspect of the Potara is that when someone uses the earrings, the fused being will often have a cross between the clothes of the two users (Vegito) or just one set worn by one of the users (Elder Kai, Kibito Kai) instead of the clothes worn by the Fusion Dance warriors. Known users *"Former" Supreme Kai + Old Witch = Old Kai (Permanent) *Supreme Kai + Kibito = Kibito Kai (Permanent) *Goku + Vegeta = Vegito (Permanent, but Reversed within Super Buu's body) Absorption Absorption (吸収, Kyūshū) is a different form of Fusion, as it usually involves the consumption of an individual, as opposed to a sharing of power. This is done by Cell and Buu. Cell uses his scorpion-like tail to absorb a helpless victim, while Buu uses his flesh to do the job. A similar technique is used by Naturon Shenron to take control of a body and multiply its natural abilities for his own destructive use. Androids 19 and 20 also employ a form of absorption, though theirs only absorbs energy from a target, rather than the target's entire body. Known users *Imperfect Cell absorbs Android 17 = Semi-Perfect Cell *Semi-Perfect Cell absorbs Android 18 = Perfect Cell *Android 13 absorbs the remains of Android 14 and 15 = Super Android 13 *Evil Buu absorbs Good Buu = Super Buu *Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo = Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo) *Super Buu absorbs Gohan = Super Buu (Gohan) *Uub absorbs Majin Buu = Majuub *Naturon Shenron absorbs a mole = Naturon Shenron (2nd Form) *Naturon Shenron (2nd Form) absorbs Pan = Naturon Shenron (Final Form) *Syn Shenron absorbs the Dragon Balls = Omega Shenron Merge The Beenz brothers Rasin and Lakasei can merge into one singular being and split at will. They use this technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. The brothers Abo and Kado, who are the main antagonists in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, use their own form of fusion to create a superior being, Aka. Known users *Rasin + Lakasei = One singular being *Abo + Kado = Aka Machine Mutant Fusion In Dragon Ball GT, the Sigma Force Machine Mutants (Nezi, Ribet, Bizu and Natt) fuse to become the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. It is presented in such a way that suggests it is a racial ability of all machine mutant characters. Later in the Super 17 Saga, the Machine Mutant Hell Fighter 17 fuses with Android 17 to become Super 17. Known users *Nezi + Ribet + Bizu + Natt = Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Android 13 + Android 14 + Android 15 = Super Android 13 *Hell Fighter 17 + Android 17 = Super 17 Hypothetical Fusions At one point in the Fusion Saga, Goku has to choose with whom to fuse with before Vegeta arrives. The choices include Mr. Satan and Dende. Gotan is the potara fusion between Goku and Mr. Satan that was named as a playable character in Budokai 2 (known as "Gokule" in non-Japanese releases of the game, using Mr. Satan's name in the edited FUNimation Entertainment reversioning, "Hercule"). A Hypothetical fusion of Goku and Dende is also made imaginary. In 1995, during this period, the Weekly Shonen Jump issue #13 began a contest where fans were encouraged to come up with their own "dream fusions". To get fans started, Akira Toriyama drew a picture of a theoretical fusion of Piccolo and Krillin. The result was a small warrior featuring Piccolo's ears and Krillin's body structure. Written in the text is the explanation "Piccolo + Kuririn?! Could his name be "PIRIRIN"?!" In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, there was one quick fusion in a "What-If?" Sequence, wherein Cell attempts to absorb Android 18, only to have Krillin shove her out of the way. This results in a Cell who takes on the stature of a "Cell Jr." body with Krillin's black and orange color scheme, Xiaolin forehead dots, and the Turtle school symbol across his back. The ''Budokai'' video game series also features two What-if fusions. Tiencha (Yamhan in the Japanese release) is a dance fusion between Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. In a brief scene in the bonus stage of Z World (based on another of Akira Toriyama's works, Nekomajin) featured exclusively in the Japanese version of Budokai 2, Goku meets Tien and Yamcha (who then fuse together) on the gameplay board. Budokai 2 also features imaginary absorptions for Super Buu. In the game, Buu can use his absorption technique as a normal attack capsule. If successful, Buu absorbs a random character, giving him a new appearance and some of that character's attacks. While he can use his previous absorptions of Gohan and Gotenks, he can also absorb Frieza (giving him Frieza's purple studs and Death Ball finisher), Cell (giving him Cell's black chest stud and green spots as well as the Spirit Bomb), Vegeta (giving him Vegeta's Buu Saga blue muscle shirt and Final Flash attack), and a two-for-one absorption of Tien and Yamcha (giving him Tien's Cell Saga green sash, Yamcha's scars, and both Tien's Volleyball Fist and Yamcha's Sōki-Dan attack). Buu never absorbed these characters in the original manga or anime. In the game Jump Super Stars, Piccolo uses the Fusion Dance to fuse with Dr. Mashirito, a villain from the manga Dr. Slump (also written by Akira Toriyama), in a "tag attack". This resulting character uses a mouth cannon to deal damage at the opponent. Known users *Tien Shinhan + Yamcha = Tiencha (Playable in Budokai 2) *Krillin + Piccolo = Prilin *Goku + Hercule = Gokule (Playable in Budokai 2) *Semi-Perfect Cell absorbs Krillin = Cellin (in Budokai only) *Super Buu absorbs Vegeta = Super Buu (Vegeta absorbed) (in Budokai 2 only) *Super Buu absorbs Tien Shinhan and Yamcha = Super Buu (Tien Shinhan and Yamcha absorbed) (in Budokai 2 only) *Super Buu absorbs Frieza = Super Buu (Frieza absorbed) (in Budokai 2 only) *Super Buu absorbs Perfect Cell = Super Buu (Perfect Cell absorbed) (in Budokai 2 only) *Piccolo + Dr. Mashirito = Unnamed fusion of Piccolo and Dr. Mashirito (in Jump Super Stars only) Names of Fused Characters *Vegeta and Kakarotto (Goku's birth name in Japanese) = Vegito (Potara Earrings) *Vegeta and Goku = Veku (failed fusion Dance) *Goku and Vegeta = Gogeta (correct Fusion Dance) *Goten and Trunks = Gotenks *Abo and Kado = Aka Goku mistakenly calls the merging of Piccolo and Kami "Kamiccolo", while Piccolo mistakenly calls the fusion of Goten and Trunks "Trunkten". The fusion of Supreme Kai and Kibito is not given a new fusion name (and also does not speak with the traditional dual-voices in the anime); this character is called both "Kibito Kai" and "Kibitoshin" in official American and Japanese merchandise after the series' end. Within the North American releases of the series, a major inconsistency is held with the name of Goku and Vegeta's Potara Earring Fusion, Vegetto. With both FUNimation's and Viz's logical localization of Kakarotto to Kakarot/Kakarrot, the emphasized "to" syllable from the original romanized spelling makes little sense to include in a localized fusion-character's name. FUNimation's original spelling of the name can be seen as Vegetto (in old merchandise such as the PlayStation video game Final Bout), and later standardized to Vegito. No attempt to explain the name is over-analyzed in the English dub's dialogue. On the other hand, to explain the origin of the name, Viz's translation of the manga renames the fused character Vegerot (pulling in their localization of Kakarrot). Fused Warriors often tend to refer to their Fusees in third person (ex: Gogeta saying "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am the instrument of your destruction!") possibly because they have their own personalities and consider themselves a completely different being. However, it is shown that Vegito retains feelings for both Goku and Vegeta's families. Trivia *When Goten and Trunks do the Fusion Dance and become Fat Gotenks, they say that they could not remember anything. But when they fuse and become Super Saiyan 3 and then defuse, they both remember becoming Super Saiyan 3. Similarly, when Goku and Vegeta create the failed fusion Veku, they retain memory of the incident, and when Goku and Vegeta defuse from Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Vegeta blames Goku for wasting time by using the Bluff Kamehameha. Gallery See also *Failed Fusions *Fusion Dance *Potara Category:Fusion Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Techniques Category:Team attacks